


Lost Vegas

by LillaxxSkies



Category: The Chainsmokers (Band), Twenty One Pilots, the chain - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are sweeties, Drake be slaying it too, F/M, Halsey and bts are just so cute, Implied Sexual Content, Like why, M/M, Minor Yoonmin - Freeform, Multifandom-freeform, Namjoon loves Halsey, Reality, Stuttering, THIS IS BC OF THE BILLBOARDS OK, im jungshook af, im sorry, like that video she posted omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaxxSkies/pseuds/LillaxxSkies
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.





	Lost Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the Billboard Music Awards. Afterpaty-ish thing. Im late im so sorry

The night light seemed to be at least the only thing that would be seen when the vast of people walked out of the arena. The coolness of the air is now forgotten once the heat was hit with skin. People all over have been complaining on the whether, like you expecte it to be negative four degress. 

It doesn't always get hot, well not that though. There can be some snow on December, or perhaps another month. Dusty storms are also common as well.

* * *

 

 Ashley skitted at her outfit and poked at her bra of under sweat. They're on break.

Just then Drew grasped her forearm in a gentle matter, "Hey, Ash" 

The shaved-head female peered up at her duo partner and blinked at a sudden, sorta questioning on the action in her mind. "Talk to me" she decided to talk like her normal, outgoing personality. 

Alex simple nodded with a smirk, "there's someone i want to introduce you to.. well some people" 

Some people? Ashley blinked again, a smile forming on her smile with a giggle passing her lips. She envied interacting with people, always, even with her fans. The fuel of both adrenaline and anxiety kicked her in, what was going to happen?  

Her heels hit on the floor, combing in with the numerous of chanting in the room. Her palm kept onto his arm, looking around the numbers of people. Such people. It was then she spotted 6 males. They were tall, much to her compatible height. They were also very handsome, their natural skin of tan will glow like a reflection of the suns rays once pictures would be taken.  They were also build; slim, possibly petite-ish with some muscles. Strong? 

Ashley has never met these people in person, yet she does recognize the boy group very well. She has seen their videos, knows their social media etc.

Bangtan knows Halsey quite well by social media. Ashley recalls the numerous amount of heartfelt messages, fans spreading out word on how their leader, Kim Namjoon went live in Vegas, answering questions. When asked about if he likes Halsey, the word 'like' was replaced with 'love'.

_**Do you like Halsey?** _

_**I love Halsey**_

Speaking of, he was nowhere t be found, he must of went to go on break, or at least speak to someone.

A genuine smile spread across her face, don't try to be nervous Ash. She told herself as Drew traced her to multiple of the males. She clasped her hands, drawing dark irises to the floor right before she was the group, getting them with a warm hello. Anthony was coming around right beside the two, wearing on a suit of tint blue with baby blue tie. 

"Oh my gosh, i LOVE you guys!" 

The group and shared laughs, smiles of an unforgettable moment. Grouping together for a photo 

_I'm so happy you guys came to the show!_

_Your videos are the coolest!_

When it was called for intermission to end, Ashley ended it with hugs and blowing kisses returning to the spots of reserved seating. Namjoon returned, the group chirped him in on the greetings on artists and icons that they met, they even spoke about the one and only Halsey herself. 

"Halsey? You're joking right?" Namjoon loves Halsey, as he recalled not so long ago saying that in a vlive. 

Yoongi took the phone, going to the photo gallery, showing their leader the picture that captured the moment. 

It really was no joke, but god he missed out on it. Namjoon took the object and glanced at the taken photo. He sighed. He'll ask for help woth photo experts. 

 

When you have a heartthrob for the one and only Drake, of course you're going to be super sike for him. 

When he won, thrice? Twice? He felt such happiness. The fans, fam, were much he can thank thank for. 

Of course Namjoon clapped for joy on Drake! Praising him up loud with such things. Halsey with the love of Drake also was much in a smile for the big guy. 

Best dance duo was right up. The guessing was coming around and around. Drew, Alex and Ashley gave each other hugs and got the award giving out a speech

It was now time for best Duo. The crowd just bickering on and on about guessing who won. 

It was all in cheers as Joshua and Tyler were announced, grasping onto the trophy reflecting back on the grammys 

Now was for top social artist. Screams can be heard at the mention of three million votes, foreign etc

it was bliss, the numerous fans yelling out. Drake clapping and cheering on to their win. Halsey raising her fist an attempt to scream  

 

 "Yo, i–"  

"Stop, it's okay" Abel held up a palm im front of . "Always next time, right? Congrats though." They both gave in a firm handshake and pull in for a hug. 

Colson and Ashley were chatting along, joking. She kept lifting up her bra just so her breasts wouldn't fall. Camilia then came along, tugging on the males shirt to chitchat with him. Colson smiled at Ashley before going on to talk with Camilia 

 

"What do you mean you're staying here for your birthday? " Ashley questioned, looking up at the man.  Gerald was still in his Saint Laurent suit, the orbs glistening in the light.

He slightly shrugged in responsed, glancing down at the female.  "Why not? I'm a grown man. I can make up my own decisions" 

Ashley  snickered at the response, elbowing him. "From the bay area to now, fourty years old" 

The brunet knitted a brow at her, "hey now you're going in thirty,  Ashley" 

She sighed heavily, "don't remind me, i feel like I'm sixty" 

He shook his head, rubbing his knuckles to the fuzz on her head. "Oh, don't even fucking try" 

 

"Jimin? Jiminie? Why are yiu crying?" Yoongi cupped the youngers face, wiping away his tears on his cheeks. God, his melanin was glowing. 

"I..." he nudged into the palm, grasping onto Yoongi's hand. "I--I'm so happy..." 

The raven head leaned in, nuzzling in his head in Jimin's cheek before before placing a gentle kiss on his plush lips. "Awe, our precious Jimin is so happy.." 

Taehyung was another one to wipe away a tear, looking at their leader before at the two. Namjoon was lost of words. 

 

They were still tearing up as cameras stopped them for interviews. Jimin would wipe away a tear from his eye as Namjoon answered the interviewer questions. Afterwards, marching up to the room, placing the trophy on the drawer, Namjoon quickly turned to his members. 

Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok were drying their tears. As for Jin and Yoongi were hugging each other at embrace 

Namjoon just smiled, showing off his dimples and taking a pic of the moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> The bbmas had me shook, like seriously. Just like Namjoons vlive before the event 
> 
> But seriously, love u guys. Im late but I'm sorry


End file.
